The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly to a cathode ray tube including a deflection yoke and a display device thereof.
In one conventional technique, a horizontal auxiliary coil and a vertical auxiliary coil are wound toroidally about a main core, and a horizontal auxiliary transformer or a vertical auxiliary transformer is provided to cancel a voltage induced from a main deflection yoke (see, FIGS. 3 to 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-129846). The main core defines the sole deflection yoke in this art.
In another conventional technique, a portion of a coil of a main deflection yoke is wound about a minor core (see, FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-21330). Accordingly, the portion of the coil wound about the minor yoke cooperates with a portion of the coil wound about the main core to more finely control the trajectory of electrons passing through the main and minor cores, i.e., increase the deflection sensitivity.